


Origins: Silk and Wool

by Bloody_Princess, Rosetta_Vernon (Bloody_Princess)



Series: Multiverse of Darkness [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, High School, Isolation, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Mutant Hate, Origin Story, Original Universe, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Wounds, Precious Peter Parker, Prequel, Protective Peter Parker, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Vengeful Cindy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Bloody_Princess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Rosetta_Vernon
Summary: Peter Parker's life has been turned upside down in a matter of months. Now he's one of the sole protectors of New York while big shots like the Avengers are busy and the Defenders are trying to find one another along. Things don't seem like they can get any worse until a exchange students at his school seems to know about his secret identity and stalks him, a insane mercenary won't stop groping him and a red eyed woman keeps reading his mind. Did he say his life was a mess?





	Origins: Silk and Wool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⬇⬇⬇  
> Check Below for ages/info about this AU  
> ⬇⬇⬇

"Here you go Ma'am." The waitress came up to the teenager tapping the girl's shoulder with a perfectly filed nail.

The girl startled nearly knocking the waitress and the cup of coffee in her hand over. A blush spread across her cheeks as she realized what she had almost done and began to attempt to pick up the tray. Her hands shook at the sight of the hot coffee and she felt her stomach growl at the absence of the warm chocolatey liquid.

"I'm sorry." Cindy whispered taking the cup from the other woman's hand with her face burning. She couldn't help but look down at the ground not wanting her to see how embarrassed she was.

The waitress patted her arm and picked up the fallen tray and napkins giving her one. She covered her mouth and laughed at the surprised look on the other girl's face smiling down at her with a warm gaze.

"It's fine sweetheart," She grinned and turned to walk away. "Just enjoy you're coffee and I'll have the janitor clean it up later."

Cindy let the words in her throat die out and simply sighed as a warm feeling spread in her chest. She figured it was from the coffee and not the realization that she was so desperate for any form of acknowledgement that even a stranger could make her feel giddy. Biting her thumbnail she booted up her laptop opening up the screen and inserted her dollar store headphones.

It was already a big risk coming out in the open with so many people around. However, it was the only way she could get to free WiFi since the home for runways she had been staying at didn't have any and even if it did she doubted that there would be a good signal. Also it helped that they had pretty cheap coffee here to.

The familiar beeping sound of the laptop turning on and connecting to the WiFi sent a smile on her face. Clicking on the mouse she quickly noticed the glowing bell on the side of her screen letting her know that her email had been sent and they had finally answered. Satisfied she took a tentative sip of her coffee savoring it's taste and put her headphones in her ears just in case it was a video like the first time.

Soon enough a blue loading bar came up on the screen and a video popped up. Without a second thought if this could be a trap of some kind she clicked on it and was face to face with the doe brown eyes of a young boy. Her fingers curled against the Styrofoam cup in her hand and she could practically feel the heat coming from it. So this was the boy who had the genes of the mutated spider.

"Just like me." She whispered rubbing her chest with the palm of her hand.

Though she was embarrassed to admit it the possibility of not being the only spider mutant was exciting for her. All the possibilities where endless and she couldn't wait to meet him. She frowned and increases the videos volume so she could here what her future ally was saying and learn to understand him. 

Cindy's eyes softened at the sight of Peter getting ready to take a shower with sweat making his hair stick up all over the place.

"Oh Peter," She sighed leaning back in her chair and looked out the window next to her seat. "Your not alone in this anymore I'm here."

Sucking on her bottom lip she sipped her coffee shaking her head as her thoughts ran rampant. 

Putting her head in her hands she began to think over her options. If she tried to go meet Peter there was no doubt that the men pursuing her would follow. Maybe both of them could fight them off but she wasn't ready to take a chance and get both of them caught. She frowned nawing on her lip and huffed in frustration. 

Peter needed a mentor and by the looks of it she was one of the only people willing to help him.

* * *

 

Peter's day couldn't be going any better.

On the latest Spidey video he had uploaded earlier that morning he had gotten over one million views when he had last checked that morning. It made him feel like some sort of celebrity to have so many viewers and receive so many fan videos for just running and swinging around in his homemade suit. With that being said he hadn't stop grinning since practically exploding from joy.

Ned and Harry hadn't stopped staring at him while Mary Jane just kept on walking and acting as if she didn't know any of them and they where just total strangers. Not that any of them minded after all the whole student body recognized them as the weird kids or the geeks. 

"Hey Petey are you okay?" Harry mumbled pulling in his friends hoodie. When he received no answer her grabbed onto the boy's arm and pulled him again. "Petey!"

"Hmph What?" He asked still in a daze.

Harry sighed and put his face in his hand and shook his head. He patted his friends shoulder seeing that it was no use to even argue with him. They continued walking in silence towards there first class that morning ignoring the other students and staff around them.

That is until a girl nearly knocked Mary Jane over when walking past.

"Hey!" Mary Jane yelped looking up from the ground at the taller girl standing above her. 

The dark haired girl blinked looking down at her as if she was just noticing what she had done. Shaking her head she looked over to where the others where standing and observed them in a eerie silence. 

Peter felt chills go down his spine and he shivered looking down. He didn't know why but his Spidey senses where going haywire around this chick. Thankfully she started to walk away at the sound of the bell going off.

Harry ran over to help Mary Jane up from the ground while the other two looked at one another. Neither knew what just happened.

"That girl gave me the creeps." He said and Peter nodded relieved he wasn't the only one.

Mary Jane and Harry came over to them with the girl rubbing her now bruised ankle. "She's rude to, I'll see you guys after class."

"You sure you're okay?" Peter asked worried about her bruise.

Mary Jane just shrugged it off as if it didn't matter and made her way to class. Soon Harry followed waving to his friends from behind before being pulled by MJ towards the stairs.

Peter sighed and finished walking to class with Ned unable to relax. That girl had to be extremely dangerous for his Spidey senses to have gone off like that. He now knew she was a student now all he had to do was find out who she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages  
> Peter Parker: Fifteen Years Old  
> Cindy Moon: Sixteen Years Old(physically)  
> Mary Jane Watson: Fifteen Years Old  
> Wanda Maximoff: Twenty Three  
> Ned Leeds: Fifteen - Sixteen Years Old  
> Harry Obsorn: Fifteen Years Old  
> (I call Mitchelle Mary Jane becuaee of familiarity)


End file.
